Another New Hope
by hayley.neal2001
Summary: Emperor Palpatine had a wife who loved Obi Wan Kenobi so when she sends her newborn daughter with her past lover to protect her Palpatine kills her out of anger. Obi Wan must know raise her as his own, never letting Palpatine find her. when she turns 19 she goes on an adventure of a lifetime where she learns the truth and discovers new feelings for a certain farm boy. ANH fanfic
1. chapter 1

Name- Sahra Kenobi (Palpatine)

Place of birth-Alderaan

Biologic Mother-Maria Palpatine

Biologic Father-Chancellor Palpatine

Adoptive Father- Obi Wan Kenobi

Age- 19

Hair Color- Auburn

Eye Color- Brown

Height- 5'2

Affiliations: Rebel Alliance, New Jedi Order

Weapons- Obi Wan's Lightsaber, Sahra's Lightsaber.

Homeworld- Tatooine

Masters- Obi Wan and Yoda

Love Interest- Luke Skywalker

Sahra Kenobi (Palpatine) is a Force sensitive female born to Emperor Palpatine and his wife Maria. Her mother was killed by Palpatine in a fit of rage due to her lying to him saying their child died while she was giving birth, so Obi Wan who had a past affair with the girls mother when they were young was informed to take her into hiding with him. Obi Wan would train her until his death to become a Jedi, but before she can do that she must face her biological father, her greatest temptation to the Dark Side of the Force. As her Journey continues she finds herself falling in love with Luke Skywalker the hero who blew up the Death Star. Can she face her feelings, defeat her father and become the Jedi she is supposed to be or will she fall to the Dark Side and possibly take Luke with her.

 **PLEASE review and tell me uf uts even worth writing a story with**


	2. The Past

19BBY 7 Days after the rise of the Empire

Mariea Palpatine walked down the halls to her husband's office. Tired from giving birth only a few hours before and heartbroken from leaving her one true love,Obi Wan Kenobi, and her new born daugter Sarah she keep walking knowing she had to go through with this. As she entered the office the newly self-named Emperor was preparing to leave "My Lord" she spoke trying to sound brave but underneath she was truly terrified "I bring news" he turned to look at her, his yellow eyes increasing her terror.

"And... What news of our child" he said with nasty tone in his voice sesending a ripple of fear though her once more "where is he" of course he thought it was a boy if only he knew.

"It was a girl my Lord" she said small amount of venom in his voice "and she's dead" tgat once again caught her attention and she could see the anger in his eyes.

" **What did you do?** " he demanded in a tone that was nothing short of prue evil " **How is this possible** " he demanded once more. Mariea braced herself to lie to him even more, an action that would cost her life.

"Our child was killed when you used Force Lighting to induce my labor, you trying to kill me ended up murdering our daughter" she declared venomously to her so called husband. In an instant she felt her body become riddled with pain from the Force Lighting that felt like it was tearing her apart. The pain subsided for a moment only long enough for the sick twisted monster that was her husband to whisper in her ear.

"Did you really think" her blood turned to ice. "I will find her, and when I do I will make her a powerful Sith Lord just like me" and the thing Mariea saw was tge sick grin of her husband.

Meanwhile Obi Wan Kenobi felt a ripple through the Force and knew in an instant his true love was dead. He turned back to the room he just came from. Yoda was in the room meditating "Forgive me master, but I..." he couldn't bring himself to finish but Yoda understood.

"A tremor in the Force I have felt. Killed his wife the Emperor has" Obi Wan allowed himself a moment of mourning the was hit with remembrance.

"What will happen to her daughter" Obi Wan asked, his voice was filled with sorrow. He feared for her as if she was his own child. Yoda spoke pulling the Jedi Master out of his thoughts.

"To Tatooine take her, raise her you will" Yoda said pauseing a moment before speaking again."Strong with her the Force is, Train her you must" Obi Wan nodded saying goodbye to his former Master then leaving to collect Luke and Sarah from the nursery for the long journey to their new homes

They arrived at the homestead of Luke's uncle Owen Lars on Tatooine shortly before the twin suns set. Brue Lars approached Obi Wan amd took the sleeping Luke from him with compassion and joy. After Luke was safely with the Lars family Obi Wan took Sarah to the new home Bail Orgona had provided for him and his new daughter. They reached their own homestead shortly before dark. Obi Wan walked around the new house with a still sleeping baby in his arms. As he approached her room the baby began to stir.

"Shh, little one I'm here. I'll always be right here" he whispered to the small child "I won't fail you like I did your mother" once he spoke that he made a final decision he would one day tell her who she is and where she comes from, but for now he would just hold her. His daughter.

 **I'm sorry it took to long. I've been crazy busy lately I'mgoing to try to update every week but I need reviews to do it**


End file.
